Camp HalfBlood 3021
by greatreader90
Summary: What would happen if all the half-bloods were killed during World War 3? If only five were left, and they had NO IDEA that they were half-bloods? Find out!


Aaaaahhhhh… the beauty of sleep, Isla thought. At least until your identical twin little brothers wake you up! The thought popped into her mind as they ran into her room. Both of them with their mother's green eyes (mischievous glint and all) and brown hair that literally sparkles in the light, they rush into her boring white room with walkie talkies in hand.

"Cullam, we've got a problem here!" I hear Marco say into his ridiculous walkie talkie. Sheesh, do eight-year olds ever stop getting more annoying? "Copy, Marco. Let's get her!" Cullam shrieks before he and Marco jump onto me, cutting me short of my beauty sleep. They just don't get that when you're twelve (almost thirteen), you need sleep! I sit up, push them off the bed, and yell, "I'm up, I'm up!" The silly little boys scream in triumph and jump even harder, right on top of me! "THAT MEANS GET OFF ME, NOW!" I lose my patience, as I often do. They stick their annoying tongues out at me and rush out of the room, screaming, "Mission accomplished", into their ridiculous walkie talkies. Fortunately for them, however, I have other things on my mind today besides getting them in trouble with our parents. Actually, it's probably better that I stay out of my parents' way, considering they are doing an important project, being scientists that work at home. Plus, as I already mentioned, I have other, more important things, to do.

After climbing down the really old tree, I rush to the secluded ocean cove only 2 blocks from the apartment complex. This is where I hide my secret."Ahhhh, how wonderful to be back in the water." I whisper. The water swirls around me. I bend and move the water to create a sphere around me, then I freeze it. I am great at this certain move.

"Aaahhh." I open my eyes to a bright new day. My favorite time of day is when I first wake up. The time is so full of hope. Zoom, zoom! I rush out into the day. I put on some comfortable clothes over my small, skinny, body. Even though I'm twelve(almost thirteen), I am only 4 feet and 5 inches tall, plus I'm only 76 pounds. But I also have a secret.

Alexandra(Alex for short), ran across the deck. She lives in a house that is on the top of a high mountain, overlooking a cliff that drops down into the ocean. It is very close to Rilico Island, where Isla lives(hee hee hee). The "deck" is more like a ridge that connects to her room. It leads to a secluded place, right near he drop off into the ocean.

Alex rushes across it, her unbrushed curly blond hair flying behind her. Her beautiful sky blue eyes(hee hee hee) seem to light up with happiness as she reaches her destination.

I can't believe I'm finally back to my ledge! After being grounded(hee hee hee) for more than a week, I can finally fly free again! And all I did was play a little prank on my older sister(she is soooo annoying), and my parents grounded me. Now I jump off the ledge and into the air. Whoosh, the wind rustles past me as I leave the ledge behind. I sweep over the beautiful ocean , rippling the water as I zoom past."Ha ha ha! I can't believe I was grounded for more than a week! Who would be able to live not doing this?""Oh, only the rest of the world," a girl tells me."Yeah, I suppose," I reply. Then panic kicks in. Who is this girl? Did she see me flying?

One second I was carelessly floating in the water, swirling it around me. The next I saw a girl. FLYING!"ARE YOU FLYING?" I ask after answering her question."No, it's more like bending the air currents," she answers."So… you can bend air… by just thinking about it?" I ask."Maybe," she answers, her sky blue eyes suspiciously scanning me. Then they light up as she realizes that I'm in the water, floating, moving the water.

"You can move water!" the girl exclaims. "What's your name?""I'm Isla." Telling this girl my name doesn't seem very unprotective of my identity considering we're in the middle of the ocean and she's flying."Cool, I'm Alex," she states. "I can fly. Well, more like bending the air currents, but… woah!" She plops into the water. "Oops!" Alex says. "I guess I was talking and then I forgot to stay in the air!" She flips into the air and shakes herself off.

"So… how did you figure out you could fly?" I ask Alex."Well, I kind of decided to go bungee jumping," she says.

"What? How old were you?""I was 8. Anyways, my parents had said no, but I had to do it. So I rented some bungee cords and went to my ledge. Then I jumped off. Well, the bungee cords were too long, and I would've plummeted face first into the water if I hadn't thrust my hands in front of me. The gesture pushed wind down and BOOM! I was back on my ledge. I kept practicing until I was really good at it, and now here I am!""Pretty amazing story." I reply, trying hard to take in this rapid turn of events. Alex seems to be taking this quite calmly, even though she's almost jumping up and down with excitement. If you can even do that in the air, of course.

I had just finished telling Isla how I had figured out that I could fly. Or bend the air currents, technically. Anyway, right afterwards, this weird old guy appeared out of nowhere! I jump about ten feet into the air."Um, who are you and what are you doing here?" Isla asks the weird old guy while I kind of have a million questions running through my mind. The weird old guy just stares at us."WHY ARE YOU HERE?" My moment of silence is over. I tend to blurt things out. Quite a lot, actually."I have come to explain your powers," he says."What powers?" I do not like this guy. He's too… weird."Is being weird a crime, young one?" He says. Can he read my mind?"You never know." AAAAHHHHH! He CAN read my mind. This is creeping me out here. This guy is DEFINITELY a weirdo. Wait! He can read my mind. So I need to be careful what I think."You should ALWAYS be careful what you think," the weird old guy says."So, what powers?" Isla says. "We don't have powers." Man, Isla is SO much better at playing it cool than I am."Well, you're moving water and she is flying. It's just a bit obvious." The weird old guy states. Wow, he's right. Well, maybe playing it cool wasn't that smart. This time, at least."So, you want to 'explain' our powers. We already figured them out. Without you." I say. I still don't like this guy. He is still too weird."There is much more to your powers than you know." He says. Great. Now we have to trust him even though we've just met him. Yeah, well you trusted Isla, my annoying rational head reminds me. Isla was different. I just felt like I could trust her. Trusting weird old guys has not worked out well for me in the past."First, you were chosen for a reason. But there's not only two of you. There's actually five total. The three others will meet you here at noon tomorrow." Then the weird old guy goes POOF!

After that mysterious elderly man vanished, I decided that I was going to be here tomorrow no matter what Alex said."We are NOT going tomorrow, right? Because only a crazy wild cracked zany out of his mind mad cap would trust that weird old guy!" Okay, so apparently Alex doesn't want to be here tomorrow. Maybe I can talk some sense into her."Look, this might be our only chance to find out why we were given powers." I say."Well, you can 'find out' all you want. I'm not going. And that's final." Then Alex jumps into the air and flies away.

I can't believe Isla actually decided to go back! Well, there is NO WAY that I'm going back. I wouldn't do it for the world. Not that I'd want the world, anyway. I want to just roam the earth and be free. Free from everything, including weird old guys and crazy mad caps. Yup, that's me! The strange flying girl who wants to just fly and be free of everything. I really would. But my family is important, I guess. So I fly back to my ledge, and walk into my living room. Now all I have to do is wait for everyone else to get home. And there is NO WAY that I'm going back tomorrow. I'll just erase today from my mind. FOREVER.

What am I going to do! If Alex won't come back, then how are all four of us going to learn why we got powers? And will the mysterious elderly man be mad at me? I mean, it wasn't even my fault! And plus, how can I control her mind? He did seem to be able to read her mind, though. That is something you don't see every day.


End file.
